


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Winner OTP Prompts [1]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Mino-centric, One Sided Enemies to Lovers, One-sided Enemies to Lovers, Past Child Abuse, Taehyun-centric, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: “Why do you hate me?”
Relationships: Nam Taehyun/Song Minho | Mino
Series: Winner OTP Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982984
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**11:34 AM**

Song Minho has a problem.And the name of that problem is his college roommate,Nam Taehyun.

You see for some reason,Taehyun seems to think that Minho is his the bane of his existence and does everything he can to avoid interacting with him or even being in the room as him.

Which again,is hard not to do since they're roommates. 


End file.
